pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Gaston
by George J. Dance Bill Gaston (born 1953) is a Canadian poet, novelist, playwright, short story writer, and academic. Life Gaston was born in Flin Flon, Manitoba. He grew up in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Toronto, Ontario, and North Vancouver, British Columbia. He attended the University of British Columbia (UBC), where he received a B.A. in 1975, an M.A. in 1978, and an M.F.A. in 1981.Bill Gaston, Canadian Books & Authors, Web, July 10, 2012. He has taught English and creative writing at UBC (1982-1984), Seneca College (1986-1987), Mount Saint Vincent University (1988-1990), Saint Mary’s University, (1988-1990), and the University of New Brunswick (UNB) (1991-1996). At UNB he served as director of the creative writing program and as editor of literary magazine The Fiddlehead.Meaghan Scanlon, Biographical sketch, Bill Gaston fonds, 2008, Simon Fraser University. Web, Apr. 8, 2017. In 1998 he joined the faculty of the University of Victoria, where he is professor and chair of creative writing.Paula Jessop, Bill Gaston, Canadian Encyclopedia, April 15, 2014. Web, Apr. 8, 2017. He is married to novelist Dede Gaston (who writes as Dede Crane) and their 4 children.Bill Gaston, Writing, University of Victoria. Web, Apr. 8, 2017. He is a practising Buddhist. Recognition Gaston won the 1999 Canadian Literary Award for fiction for his short story, "Where It Comes from, Where it Goes." His story collection Mount Appetite (2002) was nominated for the Giller Prize and the Ethel Wilson Fiction Prize. Gaston won a ReLit Award, and received a 2nd Ethel Wilson Fiction Prize nomination, for his 2004 novel Sointula. He was the recipient of the inaugural Timothy Findley Award in 2003. In 2006 he won the City of Victoria's Butler Book Prize and a 2nd ReLit Award, and was nominated for the 2006 Governor General's Award for fiction, for his short story collection, Gargoyles. Publications Poetry *''Inviting Blindness''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1995. Plays *''Yardsale: A two-act play''. 1994; Toronto: Playwrights Union of Canada, 1996. Novels *''Tall Lives''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1990. *''The Cameraman''. Toronto: Macmillan, 1994. *''Bella Combe Journal''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant Books, 1996. *''The Good Body: A novel''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant Books, 2000; New York: ReganBooks, 2000. *''Sointula''. Vancouver: Raincoast Books, 2004; Vancouver: Raincoast Books / Berkeley, CA: Publishers Group West, 2006. *''The Order of Good Cheer: A novel''. Toronto: Anansi, 2008. *''The World''. Toronto: Hamish Hamilton, 2012; New York: Pintail Books, 2014. Short fiction *''Deep Cove Stories''. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1989. *''North of Jesus' Beans: Stories''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant Books, 1994. *''Sex is Red''. Dunvegan, ON: Cormorant Books, 1998. *''Mount Appetite''. Vancouver: Raincoast / Berkeley, CA: Publishers Group West, 2002. *''Gargoyles: Stories''. Toronto: Anansi, 2006. *''Juliet Was a Surprise: Stories''. Toronto: Hamish Hamilton, 2014. Non-fiction *''Midnight Hockey: All About Beer, the Boys and the Real Canadian Game''. Toronto: Doublday, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bill Gaston, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 23, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Books *Bill Gaston at Amazon.com *Bill Gaston at Canadian Books & Authors ;About *Bill Gaston in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Bill Gaston at the University of Victoria *Gaston, Bill at ABC Bookworld *Tall Tales from a Genteel Hoodlum: The Artful Exaggeration of Bill Gaston interview at Studies in Canadian Literature. Category:1953 births Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian short story writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian magazine editors Category:Living people Category:People from Fredericton Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of British Columbia alumni